


Sexual Harassment

by groovekittie



Category: How I Met Your Mother, Iron Man (Movieverse)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovekittie/pseuds/groovekittie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin meets her new boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexual Harassment

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before I had seen Iron Man. I've seen it now, and Iron Man is now one of my favourite movies. <3

Robin tucked her hair back behind her ear and smoothed her skirt down over her hip. She hated these fluff pieces, but it paid the bills. And boy, did she have bills to pay. The salary she got from Metro News 1 barely covered rent on her closet of an apartment in New York.

At least she was losing weight, she thought somewhat bitterly, only, though, because she couldn’t afford to eat.

She grabbed the mic cable, and swung it away from her feet, only to hit someone on their shins. An annoyed look fluttered across her face, but quickly disappeared when she saw the expensive shoes just below the shins; and the very expensive suit that covered those shins. Her eyes travelled up the length of the man’s body and soon found herself staring into the dark eyes of a very well-dressed, handsome stranger. A shiver of delight, and embarrassment, ran the length of Robin’s spine.

“Guh.”

The corner of his mouth twitched. “Tony Stark. Your new boss.” He held out a hand for her to take. A firm handshake. Robin liked firm handshakes.

“Hum ha. Uhm.”

Again, the corner of his mouth twitched. “Yes, well, I’ll let you do your job,” and with that he stood to the side as Mike the camera guy moved in to center her in the shot.

Robin mentally kicked herself and did her best to make sense of her thoughts now that she wasn’t staring directly at him.

...

Certain she had lost her job, Robin crawled into the camera van and hoped she could just die there. Unfortunately, that wasn’t to be her fate.

A curt rap at the van door caused her to jump. Standing on the curb, in his impossibly beautiful suit, was Tony Stark. His shoulders can’t possibly be that wide and strong, can they?

“Mr. Stark, I’m really sorry. I must’ve sounded like an idi-“

He put a hand up to stop her. “Tony, please. Think nothing of it. I promise I won’t if you promise me drinks.” He smiled at her, and Robin was certain she orgasmed.

“Sure! Sure. I’ll just run and get some right now. Bottled water?”

Tony laughed. It was low and husky and exactly what Robin loved. “No. I meant drinks with me.”

...

"You know, Mr. Stark," Robin breathed in his ear, “this could be considered sexual harassment. Seeing as you’re my boss and everything.”

Tony chuckled and ran his hand up the length of her thigh, slipping the tips of his fingers beneath the hem of her skirt. “Are you threatening me, Scherbatsky?” He nipped at her ear.

“Maybe,” she said, returning the favour. She added a small lick to ease the harshness.

“I love it when you talk dirty,” he growled.

Robin suddenly pulled back. “Wait. This isn’t seriously going to affect my job, will it? Because, while doing fluff pieces on a crap station isn’t exactly what I’ve always dreamed of, I actually like my job.”

Tony tilted his head and ran his hand down her arm. “Depends on how good you are.”

“You’re a pig.”

“You’re hot.”

She couldn’t argue with that.

Tony sighed and said, “If I say yes, may we continue?”

Robin chuckled and pounced.


End file.
